This invention relates generally to safety devices that are removable from, but selectively securable to, a firearm to prevent discharge of the firearm by unauthorized users.
The use of locking mechanisms, including electronic devices, to prevent discharge of a firearm by unauthorized persons is commonplace and a wide variety of devices and techniques have been advanced. The majority of such devices either interfere with the trigger or firing mechanism to prevent discharge of the firearm by an unauthorized user. These devices generally are not directed to preventing loading or unloading of ammunition in the firearm on which they are used.
Cable type firearm locking devices are also known. Such devices have a cable with one free end and an opposing end permanently attached to a locking head. These devices require a user to thread the cable free end into a first aperture in the firearm receiver, through the receiver to a connected second aperture and double the cable free end back to the locking head to render the firearm incapable of discharge. It can be difficult to double the cable and secure the cable free end in the locking head. The use of a permanently attached locking head is also disadvantageous in that it limits locking options available to a user.
Briefly stated, the invention in a preferred form comprises an elongated body having a small end and an opposing large end. The small end and body are configured to allow insertion into a firearm receiver port, movement through the receiver and exit from another firearm receiver port. The small end defines a locking aperture therein. The large end is configured to prevent movement through the firearm port or receiver. In one variation of the invention, the large end comprises arms radially projecting from the body edges. In another variation of the invention the safety device comprises a one piece, rigid, elongated body curved along a longitudinal axis.
The inventive device is robust in construction, yet owing to simplicity of design it can be produced economically. The inventive device can be easily and rapidly installed and removed by a user without tools. The safety device includes provisions for use with known locking devices to releasably secure the safety device to the firearm.
The inventive safety device when disposed in a firearm can provide a tactile confirmation that the firearm is incapable of firing. In some variations the inventive safety device when installed in a firearm can also provide visual confirmation that the firearm is incapable of firing even at a distance from the firearm.
An object of the invention is to provide a new and improved separable lockable safety device for a firearm.
Another object of the invention is to provide a new and improved firearm safety device for use with existing locking devices that has an efficient construction and which can be readily installed to, and removed from, a firearm without tools.